In Their Eyes: Alt Ending
by NinjaChipmunk
Summary: Here's an alternate ending to 'In Their Eyes' where Naegi doesn't leave the village and stays with Minato!


***READ ME PLEASE!** *****

 **Hello readers! I'm so glad to see you all loving the sequel to 'In Their Eyes' but I couldn't help but notice a lot of you were sad that Minato and Naegi were not longer together and that Naegi wasn't Naruto's mother. I really hate disappointing my readers and when I saw a lot of people were unhappy about the two being together, I decided to put this little number together. I hope you all like this alternate ending to 'In Their Eyes'! And I apologize if the birthing scene is weird. I used the lines from the episode when Kushina is giving birth to Naruto and I've never really wrote a birthing scene unless you include that crappy version from the prologue in 'Through His Eyes'.**

 **Please, please, please review! It makes my inspiration grow!**

* * *

 **I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. I DO OWN MY OCS. **

* * *

This. Was. Humiliating.

I let out a low growl as I attempted to roll over for the 3rd time, ignoring the faint snickering from the man lying beside me on the bed.

"Minato. Shut up," I snarled, and the soft snickers stopped.

With a huff, I flopped back down on the comfortable bed, glaring at the large bump that was my belly. The bed creaked softly as my bedmate rolled over and awkwardly slipped his arm around the baby belly, nuzzling my cheek.

"I'm sorry," Minato hummed, pressing a kiss to my cheek. "It's just too funny."

I grumbled as the blonde began to lightly draw figures over my pregnant belly. The baby had been doing nothing but driving me up the wall. It started with the morning sickness, weird cravings and the smells. Dear Kami, the smells! Then came the kicking my ribs and using my bladder as a trampoline, making me have to waddle over to the bathroom to pee every hour. And it didn't help that I would urge to jump Minato's bones every time he snuggled/cuddled against me or did something that was stupidly attractive. But what got to all of our friends and family laughing was the image I was giving off. I was not blessed with height, meaning the top of my head barely brushed against Minato's collarbone and he was 5'8. With my 9-month pregnant belly, the sight of me waddling down the street with my dutiful beloved at my side was hilarious.

After Tsunade had informed me of my pregnancy, I told Minato who was overjoyed of being the idea of being a father but concern quickly over took the joy. The idea of peace between nations was waving, especially after a kidnapping that resulted in a tragic death. After informing Dad and Mom about our little bundle of love (and keeping Dad from going after Minato) I was pretty much assigned a personal ANBU guard that followed me everywhere. Dad had reassigned my team to another jonin, who is pretty much exhausted from dealing with the antics Ebisu and Gai while Genma just stood back with his senbon in his mouth. I made sure to make to some of their training, offering my assistance before the baby would deliver a hard kick to my ribs.

Minato let out a tired sigh before pressing a kiss to my neck before retracting his arm to crawl out of our bed. "Are you meeting with your mother today?"

Nodding, I stretched my arms for Minato to grab my hands and carefully pull me up into a sitting position. With a sigh of satisfaction, I rubbed my belly and nodded. "Yeah. Mom want's to go over a few things for when it's time for Tiny to come out." I gave him an annoyed stare. "Since you missed Raiu's birth because of a meeting with the Raikage."

He gave me an apologetic look. "How many times down I have to say I'm sorry before you stop reminding me?"

I smirked up at him before beckoning him down with my pointer finger. "Oh, I think a few more times."

Minato chuckled before leaning down to kiss me when a loud, "MOMMY! DADDY!" interrupted him.

Our heads turned to look at our closed door to see it slowly creak open. A pair of mismatched eyes blinked at us from the other side.

The blonde smiled at the sight. "Good morning, Raiu. What are you doing up so early?"

The door swung open and our 6-year-old son launched himself at his father, squealing with delight as his father swung him high into the air. I laughed with Minato as the young Hokage tossed his son on the bed, diving in to deliver a thorough tickling.

"Alright, alright, alright boys. Minato, easy up on him. Now Raiu, what are you doing up so early?" I asked, tilting my head to meet the boy's blue and green eyes.

Minato eased up on his tickle attack to smile down at his son. "Yes, Raiu. Why are you up?"

"Itachi is coming over!" he cheered. "Uchiha-sama said that Itachi could come over so we can practice our taijutsu since we already beat all the other kids in our classes."

"Now Raiu," his father said sternly, tapping his son's nose. "Why do we not boast of our strength and power?"

The smile fell from Raiu's face as he sat up, his head lowered slightly. "Because our opponent will use that against us to gain the upper hand."

Minato nodded sagely. "That's right. Even the mightiest can fall if they are too over confident. Understand?"

Our son nodded before turning to face me. "Mommy, Auntie Kushina is coming over, right?"

With an unattractive noise, I heaved myself to my feet, groaning as Tiny rolled around inside. "That's right. She's bringing Itachi over because Mikoto just had a baby, remember?"

"Ah, yes," Minato hummed after shooing our son out of our room to his own room, telling him to change out of his pjs. "I think I remember Fugaku mentioning that Mikoto was close to labor. They had a little girl, right?"

I snorted as my husband helped me tug off my nightclothes and slip on a long and comfortable blue sundress. As I sat back down on the bed and Minato slipped on my shoes, I said "No, a boy. Fugaku actually approached Dad and asked if he could name the baby after Pop-Pop."

Minato looked up, interested. "Really? Sasuke Uchiha," He hummed, testing the name out. "A powerful name."

I nodded; watching as Minato quickly changed into his normal attire, slipping on his hatori with Fourth Hokage inscribed in kanji, decorating the back. Turning, he smiled and bent down to press a kiss to my lips before helping me up off the bed. Walking through our apartment towards the kitchen, my eyebrows rose towards my hairline.

"Kakashi? What on earth are you doing?"

The teenager turned from the stove to look at me, his one dark eye curving up that was implying his was smiling under that stupid mask.

"Morning, Naegi-sensei. Raiu had asked if I could make him those 'pancakes' you made before."

I gave him an amused look. "I wasn't aware the Sharingan could be used to copy recipes," I said as I sat down at the table where Raiu was eagerly eating his share of the fluffy golden circles of delight. A gloved hand placed a fresh cup of specially made tea in front of me as a voice said in amusement.

"Technically it's not but we just won't tell the elders," the dark haired ANBU said, flashing me a wink.

I laughed as I picked up a pair of chopsticks. "Thanks Obito."

* * *

Waddling down the street with my husband's two former students at my side, I glanced at the stalls set up throughout the streets. A flash of green made me stop at a one stall, my eyes focused on the little pouch.

"Have you and Sensei picked out any names for Tiny, Naegi-sensei?" Obito questioned, tilting his head as he and Kakashi watched me inspect the little frog bag.

My eyes nearly rolled at the question. "Minato suggested on a name and Kushina is all for it because it's also a ingredient in ramen. And she told me that if I don't agree on the name then she will get the baby started on ramen as soon as he has teeth."

Kakashi smirked under his mask. "Are you going to?"

I gave my godson a look. "Even if I do agree on the name, she would still get the kid started on ramen at an early age." I turned to the stall owner, holding the little frog pouch. "Excuse me, I would like to buy this."

"What name did Sensei picked?" Kakashi asked as I handed some money over to the seller before we started walking again.

I smiled as I looked over the pouch, ignoring the aching pains that began again. "Naruto."

* * *

"And a private room has been set up?" Mom questioned the poor nurse, her dark eyes narrowed. I sighed and tapped my mother on the shoulder, making her look over at me.

"Mom, I have done this before. Ease up."

She 'hmphed'. "As have I. The last time being twins. And if you remember correctly, you nearly died after giving birth."

I scowled. "So there was a little tear and I started to bleed. _I am_ a jonin. I've had worse."

"An on-leave jonin," Mom corrected as she shooed away the nurse. "Your body will change after having children, Naegi."

I gave her a flat stare. "Are you calling me fat?"

Biwako rolled her eyes in exasperation. "No Naegi. Now, let's go see Tsunade-chan for your checkup."

"I don't see the point of a check up," I grumbled as we walked (or in my case, waddled) down the hall. "Tiny is due any day now."

Mom frowned as she scrutinized my large belly. "Yes. That's why I'm a little concerned. Raiu was born a little early, as were you, so that fact that you haven't shown any signs of contractions is a little worrisome."

"…"

Mom frowned as she looked at me closely. "You haven't had any contractions….have you?"

I shifted my weight awkwardly at the question. "Well, I thought I've have been having those fake pains again…"

"NAEGI!"

* * *

The sight of Obito suddenly appearing in his office with his one eye wide with alarm nearly put the blonde Hokage in a panic. Using his hiraishin, Minato practically flew into hospital; blue eyes wide in fear as he shot pass the main desk, ignoring the startled voices of doctors. Flaring his charka, Minato found the distressed charka of his wife farther in the hospital. Skidding to a halt in front of the room, the Hokage slammed the doors open in a panic. The nurses and Biwako turned to stare at him while his wife was lying in the bed, staring at him with wide eyes as her legs were lifted and opened.

"Minato?" I croaked, as another contraction passed through.

Tossing his hatori and vest onto a chair, Minato walked up to the bed to grasp my hand and pressed a kiss to my hand.

"I'm here, Naegi," he murmured. "I'm here."

I snorted, giving his hand a squeeze. "Thanks Minato."

I've lost count how long I was lying on the bed, crying out in pain as contractions rippled through me. Minato stared at me with wide eyes.

"Um, I've never seen her cry out in pain like this before. Is she ok?" He asked hesitantly.

"Of course she is!" Mom said hotly.

I let out a loud cry, tossing my head back. Minato flinched, worry on his face and sweat trailing down his temples. "But, she's…"

Mom flashed him an annoyed look. "You're the Fourth Hokage! Show some composure!" She told him before she turned her attention towards me. "This much pain would be unbearable for a man. But women are strong!" She informed her son-in-law proudly.

Minato gave her a panicked look before looking down at me. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Hang in there, Naegi. Hang in there, Naruto."

I gave a strained cry, pushing down.

"The head is out! You're almost done, Naegi!" Mom coached as one of nurse's told me to hang in there.

I let out a shrill cry of pain as I pushed again, tossing my head back and forth while squeezing poor Minato's hand to breaking point. My husband cringed under the pressure. "Naruto, hurry up and come out!" He begged his child, trying to ignore the creaking sounds from his almost broken hand.

"One more push! NOW Naegi!" Mom barked.

Grinding my teeth, I threw my head back and screeched as I gave one last push, a sudden release of pressure and a piercing cry filled the room. I released Minato's hand with a gasp; sweat trailing down my face as I tried to look for the life I just brought into the world.

I heard Mom snap at one of the nurses as the newborn continued to cry. "Hot water!"

"Right!"

I stared up at the ceiling as tears trailed my cheeks as I took in the sound of my son crying. Raiu had done that, screaming in protest of being brought into the bright and loud world.

I barely heard Minato whisper out loud, "He's born." Before letting a sob and exclaiming with happiness, "I'm a father today!"

Letting out a chuckle, I closed my eyes. "You already are a father, Goldilocks." All he did was laugh, with more tears running down his face.

"He's a healthy babe," I heard Mom coo, lightly bouncing the newborn in her arms as she approached us. Mom's dark eyes were teary as she held an orange blanket in her arms, holding her crying grandson. Minato eagerly approached her; his arms open to hold his new son, crying out his son's name in joy, only to have Biwako side step him. She frowned at up at his bewildered face.

"Don't touch him," She snapped. "The mother sees him first."

I could hear one of the nurse's giggle and I smiled lightly as I took in deep breaths. My husband must have looked disgruntled of not being able to hold his little boy. Two of the two nurses helped me sit up as Mom came closer, her smile stretching across her face.

"Arms out," she instructed as she carefully placed Naruto into my arms. "There we are.."

I stared at the little red baby, his flushed cheeks damp with tears and his gummy mouth open wide as he cried. His tiny fingers were curled up and his little chubby fists were pressed against his heaving chest.

"Naruto," I whispered, tears falling faster from my eyes. "I finally get to see you."

I felt someone sit next to me on the bed but I continued to stare at the little baby in my arms. A calloused hand cup my damp cheek, rubbing my skin softly as I looked up to meet Minato's wet blue eyes as he smiled down at me.

"Thank you," He whispered, leaning down to kiss my lips and pressed his head against mine as he turned his head to gaze down at his newborn son with a smile.

"Welcome to the world, Naruto," He said gently, running the tips of fingers through Naruto's blonde damp hair. "So many people are excited to meet you. Especially your big brother, Raiu. He really wanted a little sister, you know," he stage whispered. "But I think he would still be happy even if you are a boy."

I snickered before pressing my lips against Naruto's forehead. "Don't worry, kiddo. I'll make sure Raiu doesn't put bows in your hair."

* * *

Minato and I smother our laughter as Raiu eyed his new baby brother with distaste from Asuma's lap as he sat in a chair next my bed with Asuka standing behind him. Dad was sitting on the edge of the bed as he cooed to his brand new grandson, carefully rocking him back and forth. Minato sat next to me on the bed, his arm wrapped around my shoulder as we watched with silent pride.

"Mommy?"

Turning my head, I smiled at the dark haired boy. "What is it sweetie?"

He pointed at the baby in his grandfather's arms. "Does he have to come home with us?"

People passing the private room looked curiously at the door when pleads of laughter came from the room, and if they had looked in, they would of seen a large happy family laughing with a small boy pouting unhappily.

* * *

I banged on the door one last time before letting out a huff, and stalked back to the kitchen where my husband sat at the table with the newspaper in hand. I poked the Hokage in the back of the head as I passed him to go into the kitchen.

"Will you _please_ do something about your son?"

He peeked over the top of the paper, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "Which one?"

The scowl I sent him had Minato ducking back behind the paper but I could hear him letting out a chuckle at my annoyance.

A sudden shout and several banging noise made me roll my eyes. "Lo and behold, he's up." I grumbled, putting Minato's breakfast plate down in front of him. My husband hummed and leaned up to peck my cheek before digging in. I looked up when I heard the front door open and a familiar voice called out a greeting.

"I'm home."

Minato looked up from his breakfast as his oldest son entered the room, placing a ragged bag on the ground next to the couch with a sigh. When his mismatched eyes met his father's, the young man smiled.

"Hello Father. Mother."

Wiping my hands on a towel, I walked over to Raiu and took a careful once over. Ragged and tired looking, but all in one piece. I smiled and hugged him, feeling him press a kiss to my cheek.

"Welcome back, sweetie," I said, pulling back and looking up at him.

"Good mission, Raiu?" Minato questioned, eyes studying his son with seriousness.

The 18 year old nodded. "Yeah. I wrote up a report and left it back at your office. Now, I am going to take a shower, eat, and then take a long nap," he declared, walking down the hall only to plaster himself against the wall when a blur of orange charged into the hall. "What the hell?!"

"Welcome back, bro!" Naruto grinned at the bewildered look on his older brother's face. "Would love to chat but I'm late for the genin exam!"

Darting around the table and scrambling into the kitchen, our youngest grabbed a slice of toast and stuffed into his mouth as he opened a window.

"Naruto Namikaze, if you're leaving then use the door!" I shouted, only for him to give me a mischievous grin before jumping out the window onto a neighboring roof. The window closed with a bang and the three of us stared after the disappearing blonde. There was complete silence until Minato broke it with,

"He gets from you, honey."

"Shut up, Minato."

* * *

 **TA-DA~!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW! PLEASE!**


End file.
